Uldaman
mod]] History :Uldaman is an ancient Titan vault that has laid buried deep within the earth since the world's creation. Dwarven excavations have recently penetrated this forgotten city, releasing the Titans' first failed creations: the Troggs. Legends say that the Titans created troggs from stone. When they deemed the experiment a failure, the Titans locked the troggs away and tried again - resulting in the creation of the dwarven race. The secrets of the dwarves' creation are recorded on the fabled Discs of Norgannon - massive Titan artifacts that lie at the very bottom of the ancient city. Recently, the Dark Iron dwarves have launched a series of incursions into Uldaman, hoping to claim the discs for their fiery master, Ragnaros. However, protecting the buried city are several guardians - giant constructs of living stone that crush any hapless intruders they find. The Discs themselves are guarded by a massive, sentient Stonekeeper called Archaedas. Some rumors even suggest that the dwarves' stone-skinned ancestors, the earthen, still dwell deep within the city's hidden recesses. Summary Uldaman is an archaeological dig site in Khaz Modan, central Azeroth. * Also known as: ULDA * Found in: the Badlands, west of the entrance from Loch Modan * Enemy level range: 35-47 * End boss: Archaedas, a level 47 elite male Titan, see the article about him for fighting strategy The majority of Uldaman is populated by Stonevault Troggs and Shadowforge Dwarves, as well as beasts, including bats, scorpids and basilisks. Separately from the general populace, there are more notable characters scattered around the site; these include: * Ironaya, a female Titan; requires the Staff of Prehistoria to gain access to her chamber * Obsidian Sentinel, drops an item needed for the Mage's class specific quest, see the quest section below * Grimlok, the king of Troggs * Galgann Firehammer, a Dark Iron dwarf with minions, guarding a quest chest * Revelosh, a mini Trogg boss who drops the main part of the Staff of Prehistoria * The three lost Dwarves: Olaf, Eric the Swift and Baelog, guarding the chest containing the upper part of the staff Quests Alliance * 40 Solution to Doom (tb) Obtained from Theldurin in southern Badlands. Tablet is outside the instance. * 35 A Sign of Hope (tb) Find a Crumpled Map in the Badlands at Hammertoe's dig site (53,34), read that and take the quest to Prospector Ryedol south of there. ** 35 A Sign of Hope (tb) Find Hammertoe Grez in Uldaman. He's outside of the instance. *** 40 Amulet of Secrets (tb) Get Hammertoe's Amulet by killing Magregan Deepshadow and return the amulet to Hammertoe. **** 40 Prospect of Faith (tb) Take Hammertoe's Amulet to Prospector Ryedol in the Badlands. ***** 40 Prospect of Faith (tb) Take Hammertoe's Amulet to Historian Karnik in Ironforge (Hall of Explorers). ****** 40 Passing Word of a Threat (tb) Find Advisor Belgrum and give him his note (Hall of Explorers). ******* 40 Passing Word of a Threat (tb) Speak to Historian Karnik (Hall of Explorers). ******** 44 An Ambassador of Evil (tb) Kill Ambassador Infernus in Angor Fortress and bring proof of his death to Advisor Belgrum in Ironforge (Hall of Explorers). ********* 45 The Lost Tablets of Will (tb) Find the Tablet of Will in Dig Three, and return them to Advisor Belgrum in Ironforge (Hall of Explorers). * 37 Ironband Wants You (tb) ** 38 Find Agmond (tb) *** 42 Murdaloc (tb) Kill troggs just like for Indurium **** 38 Agmond's Fate (tb) Get urns outside the instance * 40 The Lost Dwarves (tb) From Prospector Stormpike in Ironforge Hall of Explorers. ** 40 The Hidden Chamber (tb) Read Baelog's Journal, get the Gni'kiv Medallion from the chest next to the journal, get the Staff of Tsol by killing Revelosh, combine the staff and medallion to make the Staff of Prehistoria that will open the Map Chamber. Kill Ironaya and enter the chamber * 41 The Shattered Necklace (tb): Starts from a drop in Uldaman ** 41 Lore for a Price (tb) Bring five silver bars to Talvash del Kissel in Ironforge (Forlorn Cavern) *** 42 Back to Uldaman (tb) Find remains of a Paladin inside the instance **** 43 Find the Gems (tb) Find three gems inside the instance: Dig 2, Dig 3 and Stone Vault ***** 44 Restoring the Necklace (tb) Defeat Archaedas (final boss) * 39 Badlands Reagent Run (tb) ** 42 Uldaman Reagent Run (tb) * 43 Reclaimed Treasures (tb) Get Krom Stoutarm's treasure, outside the instance in North Common Hall. * 47 The Platinum Discs (tb) Defeat Archaedas (final boss) and get the discs from the treasure room north of Archaedes. Take them to High Explorer Magellas in Ironforge ** 47 The Platinum Discs (tb) Take your reward voucher to Dinita Stonemantle in the Ironforge bank. Reward is a 14 slot bag and some potions. Horde * The Platinum Discs (tb): The Discs are found at the end of the instance after the last boss is killed. * Badlands Reagent Run (tb): This can be done outside the instance. ** Uldaman Reagent Run (tb): They're inside and out. * Reclaimed Treasures (tb): Outside the instance. The quest log is perfectly accurate. Read it. * Necklace Recovery (tb): Horde 4-step, starts in Orgrimmar **Part 1: Get the quest from the salvage shop in the drag in Orgrimmar, then farm outside the cave entrance for the necklace. It's the same one for the alliance quest, but you can't right-click to start. That's what starts the Alliance part. In fact, you can get the necklace without the quest, so you can get it, then take it over. **Part 2: Go back Org, trade it in, and get inside. The paladin is inside the instance, pretty close to the start, and marked by a yellow dot. **Parts 3-4: Leave, and head over Kargath for the next part. There's very little else to do in there until you have this next part of the quest. Neutral * 30 Hardened Shells (tb) and 30 Salt Flat Venom (tb) ** 35 Martek the Exiled (tb) *** 39 Indurium (tb): Martek the Exiled wants the flakes of Indurium you can loot from Troggs in the Badlands. The completion of this quest opens up a quest at Pozzik in the Shimmering Flats (Thousand Needles): **** 41 Keeping Pace (tb): Pozzik wonders why the Brassbolts brothers' cars have gotten faster and thus wants you to steal their plans. But first you must distract Rizzle Brassbolts off his guard. ***** 41 Rizzle's Schematics (tb): Zamek activates a bomb that distracts Rizzle. Quickly enter the hut, read the plans, accept the quest and take the stone back to Pozzik. He then unlocks you a repeatable quest: ****** none Indurium Ore (tb): This repeatable quest requires you to obtain 4 Indurium Ore samples to Pozzik. Indurium can be mined from Indurium Veins in the instance. Reward: 6 silver; yields no experience and no reputation points (as these goblins are factionless), but can be done an infinite amount of times. * 36 Power Stones (tb): This can be done inside and outside the instance. Drops from the dwarves. * 40 Solution to Doom (tb): The tablet is in the pre-instance of Uldaman in one of the halls. The quest itself is given by a dwarf in southern Badlands. IconSmall_Mage.gif|Mage Mage * IconSmall_Mage.gif|Mage 40 Return to the Marsh (tb) ** IconSmall_Mage.gif|Mage 40 The Infernal Orb (tb) *** IconSmall_Mage.gif|Mage 40+ The Exorcism (tb) **** IconSmall_Mage.gif|Mage 40+ Power in Uldaman (tb): Make sure you have a tank. The Obsidian Sentinel (the mob to kill, level 42 elite) is by the back entrance to the instance, in the Echomok Cavern, which is accessed through the cave directly southeast of the 'U' in "Uldaman" on Badlands map. =Bosses= Archaedas * Archaedic Stone of the * Finger, 50 armor, Appears in the standard types (Intellect, Spirit, Whale, Owl, etc). * Stoneslayer Two-Handed Sword, 42.7 DPS, Chance on hit: Increases damage by 10 for 8 sec. * The Rockpounder Two-Handed Mace, 42.7 DPS, +5 Str, Equip: Improves your chance to get a critical strike by 2%. Galgann Firehammer * Flameseer Mantle Cloth Shoulders, 51 Armor, +10 Spr, Equip: Increases damage done by Fire spells and effects by up to 14. * Galgann's Fireblaster Gun, 25.4 DPS, +1-3 Fire Damage. * Obsidian Cleaver Two-Handed Axe, 35.6 DPS, +6 Str, +5 Agi, +19 Sta. * Shadowforge Bushmaster Gun, 22.8 DPS, +7 Shadow Resistance. * The Shoveler Two-Handed Mace, 32.5 DPS, +15 Sta, Equip: +20 Attack Power. Grimlok * Grimlok's Charge Two-Handed Polearm, 40.9 DPS, +10 Str, +15 Agi, +15 Sta. * Grimlok's Tribal Vestments Cloth Chest, 68 Armor, +10 Sta, +5 Int, +20 Spi. * Stonevault Bonebreaker One-Handed Mace, 28.7 DPS, +8 Str, +4 Agi. Ironaya * Fiery War Axe Two-Handed Axe, 40.3 DPS, Chance on hit: Hurls a fiery ball that causes 155 to 197 Fire damage and an additional 24 damage over 6 sec. * Ironaya's Bracers of * Mail Wrist, 165 Armor, Appears in the standard types (Intellect, Spirit, Whale, Owl, etc). * Ironshod Bludgeon Two-Handed Staff, 37.2 DPS, +8 Str, +20 Sta. * Stoneweaver Leggings Cloth Legs, 51 Armor, +9 Sta, +8 Int, +15 Spi. Must have the Staff of Prehistoria to summon this boss from the map room. The staff is composed of 2 pieces, The Shaft of Tsol and Gni'kiv Medallion. Obsidian Sentinel * Target of Mage quest: Power in Uldaman Ancient Stone Keeper * Cragfists of the... Plate Hands, 300 Armour, +5 Def, random stats (link goes to Bear) * Rockshard Pauldrons Mail Shoulders, 186 Armor, +2 Str, +9 Int,, +9 Spi =Other "Phat Lewt" Drops= * Annealed Blade One-Handed Sword, 27.2 DPS, +6 Str, +6 Sta. * Cragfists of * Plate Hands, 300 Armor, equip: +7 defense, Appears in the standard types (Intellect, Spirit, Whale, Owl, etc). * Digmaster 5000 One-Handed Axe, 30.3 DPS, +4 Agi, Chance on hit: Punctures target's armor lowering it by 100. * Expert Goldminer's Helmet Leather Head, 95 Armor, +5 Agi, +6 Sta, Equip: Increased Axes +7. * Ginn-su Sword One-Handed Sword, 27.9 DPS, +4 Str, +8 Agi. * Horned Viking Helmet Plate Head, 303 Armor, +10 Agi, +15 Sta, Use: Charge an enemy, knocking it silly for 30 seconds. Also knocks you down, stunning you for a short period of time. Any damage caused will revive the target. Horde only. * Miner's Hat of the Deep Cloth Head, 52 Armor, +4 agi, +7 Sta, +17 Int, +10 Spi. * Monolithic Bow Bow, 21.9 DPS, +6 Str, +3 Agi. * Olaf's All Purpose Shield Shield, 1287 Armor, 22 Block, +11 Sta, Use: Reduces your fall speed for 10 sec. * Papal Fez Cloth Head, 51 Armor, +17 Int, +9 Spi, Equip: Increases healing done by spells and effects by up to 22. * Pendulum of Doom Two-Handed Axe, 38.9 DPS, Chance on hit: Delivers a fatal wound for 250 to 350 damage. * Shovelphlange's Mining Axe One-Handed Axe, 25.7 DPS, +6 Str, Equip: +10 Attack Power. * Skullplate Bracers Plate Wrist, 163 Armor, +5 Str, +9 Sta, +5 Spi. * Spaulders of a Lost Age Mail Shoulders, 205 Armor, +16 Sta, +7 Spi. * The Jackhammer Two-Handed Mace, 39.6 DPS, Chance on hit: Increases your attack speed by 30% for 10 sec. * Unearthed Bands of * Leather Wrist, 49 Armor, Appears in the standard types (Intellect, Spirit, Whale, Owl, etc). =Map Resources= Various useful maps of this instance. *Very large JPEG image with embedded question descriptions, item locations and boss mob tips. (is missing one of the gems for Find the Gems) *Smaller image (Cliff's notes version) Category:Dark Iron Dwarves Category:Zone:Badlands Category:Instances Category:Instance:Uldaman Category:Caves